


Dear Fellow Traveller

by breepers_creepers



Series: Everything At Once [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: A strange beast is attacking Camelot. Meanwhile, Merlin owes a debt to a newcomer.
Series: Everything At Once [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Dear Fellow Traveller

Merlin wandered through the forest, a medicine bag slung over his shoulder. He was supposed to be gathering herbs for Gaius, but was mostly just enjoying the fresh air away from the castle. Tinnig hopped through the trees above him as a banded linsang. She seemed to be enjoying this form. Merlin wondered if he'd be seeing it more often.

Merlin was just crouching to pick a few plants when a loud screech rang through the forest. He stood up so fast he wobbled. Tinnig dropped to his shoulder, claws digging into his skin. They waited in silence for only a moment before they heard something large crashing through the undergrowth, headed straight for them.

  
"Run!" Tinnig screeched.

  
Merlin ran.

  
The creature was fast, and drew closer on them no matter that Merlin was running as fast as he could. He approached a fallen tree, and made to jump it, but his foot caught on the bark. Tinnig flew into the bushes.

  
Merlin carefully pushed himself up, not wanting to turn around for fear of what was following him. A puff of hot air blew on his neck. He could feel Tinnig's fear alongside his own. Merlin mentally ran through his repertoire of spells. Despite all his research, he didn't have very many memorized. With a deep breath, he decided on a simple blast spell and spun, palm out.

  
The thing was _huge._ A large sharp beak adorned it's face, and giant claws sprouted from its feet. The creature shrieked. Merlin let the power build up in his palm, then forced it outwards. It did nothing. The creature cried again, backing Merlin up until he tripped over the tree again.

It raised one paw, Tinnig screamed.

Then a flurry of feathers darted in front of the creature's face. The beast snorted and took a surprised step back.

Merlin, staring at the creature in fear, just happened to glance behind it. A man was charging it, sword raised high. He struck the creature's leg, and it roared, spinning to face him. Merlin watched as the man attacked the creature again and again, only for no damage to be done. Finally, with a loud cry, the beast leaped into the sky and flew away.

Merlin was trembling. Tinnig crawled out from under a bush and onto his lap. She was shaking just as badly.

The man cautiously stepped closer, hands raised in a show of peace. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine," Merlin stuttered.

The man took that as permission to come closer. He sat beside Merlin, leaning against the tree. A masked owl daemon fluttered down to rest on his shoulder, nuzzling his long hair. "What were you doing this far out in the wood?"

Merlin, beginning to calm down, shrugged the shoulder bag. "Collecting herbs for the Court Physician."

The man hummed in understanding. He seemed pale, but Merlin didn't know his normal complexion to compare.

"Er. Thank you." Merlin stuck out his hand. "I'm Merlin."

"Lancelot." They shook hands. "This is Amaryllis."

"Tinnig."

The daemons greeted each other quietly, still shaken.

"Are you headed to Camelot, Lancelot?"

Lancelot was still breathing heavily. "Yes, I-" Suddenly, the man collapsed against the tree, eyes fluttering shut. Amaryllis moaned in pain.

"Lancelot?" Merlin shifted to get a better look, and quickly examined him. He found a large gash on the man's arm, weeping blood sluggishly. Thinking quickly, Merlin tied his neckerchief above the wound as a makeshift tourniquet. "Lancelot? Can you stand?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"Okay, then..." Merlin slung Lancelot's uninjured arm around his shoulders and pulled him up from the ground. Tinnig nudged Amaryllis upright, and the four began to slowly walk towards Camelot.

It took well over an hour to get out of the woods, but Merlin was lucky in happening upon a patrol headed back to the citadel. They were happy to help once they realized Lancelot was injured and not simply drunk.

Amaryllis rode on the back of one of the knight's daemons while Lancelot was lifted onto one of the horses. Merlin and the displaced knight jogged beside the patrol, back through the city gates, through the lower town, and into the castle courtyard. A pair of knights helped Merlin carry Lancelot up to Gaius' chambers, then left.

Gaius treated Lancelot while scolding Merlin, but that was a near everyday occurrence by now, so neither paid much attention to it. Gaius was happy to report that the wound itself was superficial, though Lancelot had lost a lot of blood. They left him to rest, and Merlin scurried off to attend to Arthur.

Upon returning to Gaius' chambers late that evening (Arthur had been angry that Merlin had been so late, and no amount of explanations got him out of extra chores.) Merlin wasn't surprised to see Lancelot awake and sitting at the dinner table.

"Still alive, then?"

Lancelot started at Merlin's sudden entrance. "Ah, seems so. Thank you for that."

"No, thank you, for saving us from that creature. I was as good as dead before you showed up."

"My steel did nothing, the creature was unharmed."

Merlin shrugged. "Chased it off though."

Lancelot nodded his acceptance.

"Why have you come toCamelot?"

Lancelot looked wistful. "Ever since I was a child, it was my dream to join the knights of Camelot."

"They'd be lucky to have you." Merlin grinned. He glanced over to where Tinnig was quietly chatting with Amaryllis. "You could shame the great Arthur himself."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Merlin got an idea. "Tell you what, I'll put in a good word for you."

Lancelot blinked. "You know Arthur?"

"Oh yes!" Merlin grinned. "I'm his servant."

From there the conversation delved into how exactly Merlin had gotten his job, and his adventures since then. Lancelot seemed impressed. Eventually the moon began to rise. Merlin helped Lancelot get set up on the patient bed, helped Gaius clear up from dinner, and went to bed.

* * *

Merlin was quietly seething. It made no difference to him whether someone was a noble, and he didn't think it should matter to the law either. Did Lancelot not show his nobility through his actions? Why should he need a title to do good for others? And Arthur! He should be glad of help, he complained so often about the squires and new recruits. Merlin felt no guilt in lying to him.

Lancelot, though, did seem guilty. And they hadn't even done anything yet! But Merlin had vowed to help him, he owed a life debt, and what's more, Merlin was beginning to think of Lancelot as a friend. He couldn't just let his dreams get shattered, especially after that horrible story about Lancelot's village being destroyed.

So Merlin found himself walking as nonchalantly as possible into the Court library. Geoffrey sat at his desk, Unavyre at his feet. He glanced up when Merlin walked in, and gave him a stern look, but otherwise didn't move. Merlin snuck farther back into the shelves, looking for a book of the noble families of Camelot and its allies. He eventually found one high up on a shelf. He had to use a bit of magic to get it down.

Tinnig bit him on the ear. "Be careful, Merlin! If anyone sees you it's both our heads."

"How else was I supposed to reach it? I think Geoffrey would kill me himself if I climbed the shelves." Merlin began to flip through the book, rubbing at his ear.

"Why are we doing this, anyway? I like them too, but this is illegal!" Tinnig hissed in her Essetirian peasant's accent. Merlin wasn't sure where she had picked it up. He certainly didn't have it.

"We're not doing anything truly bad. We're just, bending the law a bit. Once Lancelot is granted a knighthood, no one will even think of it."

Tinnig frowned. "And if they're caught?"

"Then I'll take full responsibility. But that won't happen."

"You're luck won't hold out forever Merlin. Remember the story Gaius told you, about Icarus?"

Merlin sighed. "I'll be careful. Now be quiet, I think I've found one." Lancelot of Northumbria sounded nice...

Tinnig sighed. "Just don't go too far. This is all you're doing."

"If I do this right, I won't need to do anything else." Merlin laid a piece of parchment over the page, copying the image with a few tweaks. The image appeared slowly, but once it was done, he rolled up the parchment and stuffed it in his jacket. "Done."

"Great. Let's get out of here, it smells dusty."

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Lancelot to agree to Merlin's plan, but in the end his desire to be a knight won out. Merlin had gleefully brought him down to meet Gwen and get her help in making him some armour and livery.

"This is very kind of you, er..." Lancelot squirmed as Gwen wrapped the tape measure around his leg.

"Gwen," she grinned up at him. "Short for Guinevere."

"Ah. Then, thank you Guinevere."

Gwen shook her head. "Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? Thank you. Sorry. I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?" Lancelot was watching her move about the room with interest.

"Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Merlin smirked. It was like he wasn't even in the room, they only had eyes for each other. He could feel Tinnig's amusement, and they shared a knowing glance.

Lancelot grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen laughed quietly.

"Er, sorry, my..." Lancelot cut himself off, unsure how to end his sentence.

Gwen finished writing down the measurements. "Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot." She stuck out her hand to shake.

To her surprise, Lancelot turned her hand and kissed the back of it. Gwen blushed.

Merlin had to fight back a laugh. Tinnig called to Amaryllis, who had been getting to know Tydor, watching their humans interact.

Lancelot, looking awkward, scurried out the door. Merlin turned back to say goodbye to Gwen, then followed. They walked through the streets in silence until Lancelot finally shook himself out of whatever stupor he had been in.

"She seems lovely, Guinevere."

Merlin smiled, happy to have anyone praise his friend. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise."

Lancelot nodded. "Are you two... You know."

Merlin laughed. "No, no. Just friends." He almost wanted to ask why, but he didn't need to.

Lancelot's look of hope told him everything.

* * *

The square was full of people. Arthur and Mala watched them from one of the windows in the castle. He could see Merlin and Gaius wandering between people, helping the injured, calming down those who were still frightened.

Footsteps behind him alerted him to his father. Uther stepped next to him, looking out the window. He frowned.

Arthur knew what was coming, and frankly he didn't want to hear it. "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air."

Uther shook his head. Navi gave a cry as his face brushed against her feathers. "You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."

"To Camelot." Arthur realized with dread.

Uther looked grim. He glanced back down into the courtyard. "You must prepare your knights, Arthur."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready." He hoped, anyway.

* * *

It had taken a few days, and a lot of scolding from Gaius, who had found out about their scheme, and Tinnig alike, but finally Lancelot was a knight. The ceremony had been last night, and Merlin had spent most of it teasing Gwen about Lancelot until she finally begged off to attend Morgana. Merlin had noticed Lancelot's eyes following her as she left.

Now, this morning, Merlin was greatly regretting drinking the ale. Lancelot seemed to be in the same boat. They stumbled down the stairs into the main chamber, their daemons laughing behind them.

Lancelot groaned as he tripped. "Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it."

Gaius passed them each a small glass with a fizzing potion inside. He looked like he was trying not to judge them. Cadya, draped over his shoulders, simply shook her head. "Good morning, gentlemen. Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

Merlin and Lancelot shared a nervous glance, but obeyed. Merlin gagged.

"Argh!" Lancelot shook his head.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

Merlin, already feeling better, grinned. "That's _Sir_ Lancelot, if you don't mind."

Gaius huffed a laugh and turned back to his potions. Merlin and Lancelot smiled at each other, and Amaryllis puffed up proudly. Merlin opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open.

Gaius startled.

Merlin looked over to see guards marching into the room. "What are you doing?"

"King's orders." The guard said in a monotone. He gestured to his men and they grabbed Lancelot's arms, escorting him out of the room. Amaryllis flew behind them.

"Stop!" Merlin yelled. Tinnig climbed up his back and they followed them through the castle down into the Council Chamber.

Uther stood at the head of the room, Navi perched menacingly on his shoulder. Geoffrey stood beside him, holding a piece of parchment.

The guards pushed Lancelot to his knees before the court.

Uther glared at him. "Tell him what you told me."

Geoffrey stepped forward. "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore he-"

"Lied." Uther interrupted. "Do you deny it?"

Lancelot ducked his head. "No, Sire."

Uther narrowed his eyes. All attention in the room was on him. "You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be. Get him out of my sight."

The guards pulled Lancelot up and marched him outside. No doubt they were taking him to the dungeons. Hidden behind a pillar, Merlin watched him go.

"Sire."

Merlin turned. He hadn't even noticed Arthur was in the room.

"Do you contest my judgement?" Uther stared down his son.

Arthur ducked his head only slightly. "His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"

Merlin froze. He didn't hear the rest of their conversation, too focused on that thought. Merlin had lied far more than Lancelot, about many things. How _could_ Arthur trust him?

* * *

Merlin slumped back into Gaius' chambers after visiting Lancelot in the dungeons. No matter what Lancelot said, he _was_ going to blame himself, because it was his fault. He should have listened when Tinnig said they'd get caught.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked almost gently.

Merlin sighed. "Whatever you do, don't say 'I told you so.'"

"I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this." Gaius shifted, revealing a book set on the desk, open to a page with a large beast drawn on it. "I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this."

Merlin looked at the picture. It had the head and wings of an eagle, and the hindquarters of a lion. "That's it. That's the monster." Called a griffin, apparently.

Tinnig hopped down onto the desk. She stared at the picture, then turned into a miniature copy of the beast. She examined the claws and beak. "This is a dangerous creature, Merlin."

Merlin's reply was cut off by the warning bells. He ran to the window, seeing civilians running to their homes. A large shadow loomed over the courtyard.

Arthur and the knights ran onto the cobblestones. They were all armed heavily, ready to fight.

"On me! On me!" Arthur cried.

The knights surrounded their Prince in a defensive pattern, shields raised.

"Defend!"

The knights crouched as the griffin swooped down towards them. It shrieked. As it pulled up, the knights rearranged into an attack pattern.

The griffin landed in the square.

"Charge!" Arthur shouted, raising his spear. "On me!"

The knights charged, surrounding the griffin, distracting it while Arthur moved to make a fatal blow.

His spear hit the griffin's chest and shattered.

Arthur backed away in surprise, only to trip over Mala.

The griffin reared, screeching.

Merlin gripped the windowsill in fear.

A knight tossed a torch towards Arthur, who grabbed it and swung the flames close to the griffin's approaching beak. It screamed again and took flight, disappearing from the city.

Merlin watched until Arthur and Mala were safely inside the castle before he turned back to Gaius. "We have to find out everything about this creature."

Gaius took one look at his pale face and didn't argue. Together they flipped through the book, reading every mention of the griffin, until finally they found a piece of very interesting information.

Gaius immediately left to tell the King. Merlin trailed behind.

Uther was speaking to his son when they found him. "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today."

Arthur pursed his lips, shook his head. "All I know is it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it." Uther declared. "The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius chose to step forward. "Sire, if I may."

Uther nodded. "Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin? What's in a name?"

Gaius hesitated only a second. "The griffin is a creature of magic."

Uther immediately closed off. "I don't have time for this, physician."

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gaius sent Arthur a desperate look.

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." Uther scoffed.

Arthur frowned. "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

Uther glowered at his son. "What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire." Arthur said. "Our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last." Uther turned to walk away. "When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

Arthur shared a resigned look with Gaius and Merlin. "An hour, maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

Arthur watched his father go, then stalked off without another word.

Gaius and Merlin headed back to their chambers. Merlin slumped against the door.

"Is it true?" He asked wearily. "The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

Tinnig whimpered. Merlin pressed a palm against her fur. "Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason."

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet..." Gaius sent Merlin a sly look. "Magic is our only hope."

Merlin stared at him. "You're not suggesting..."

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic."

Merlin's heart began to race. "You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing."

Gaius sighed. "But if you do not, Arthur will surely perish."

"No," Merlin shook his head frantically. Tinnig was trembling. "This is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way."

"This is the only way."

"Do you even care what happens to me?" Merlin yelled. "Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire."

Tinnig gasped.

Gaius looked as if he had been struck. "Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know."

"Merlin," Tinnig said soothingly, her own fear forgotten. "You know Gaius wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't necessary."

Merlin ducked his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know what else I can say."

Merlin took a deep breath. When he looked up, his face was a mask of determination. "I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

A few minutes later found them flipping through the spell book.

"There." Gaius said, pointing at a page. "You must do this for Arthur."

Merlin read the spell. It was a weapon-enhancing enchantment, so strong it could break through magical shields. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nothing less will kill it." Gaius grabbed a rusty dagger off of the work table. "Here. Try. You have it within you. I know you do."

Merlin held up the dagger. He stared at it until his vision went blurry, then refocused. He could feel power building up in his veins, and tried to push it into the dagger. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec."

Nothing happened.

Merlin sent Gaius a despairing look.

Gaius seemed discouraged too, but tried to hide it. "Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time."

Two hours later, Merlin was still trying and failing. The spell just wouldn't work. Merlin was beginning to wonder what he'd do once Arthur was dead, for he would surely die tonight.

"You're doing good." Tinnig said.

Merlin groaned.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying." Gaius soothed.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." Merlin dropped the dagger into his lap.

"Merlin!" Gaius and Tinnig scolded simultaneously.

Before they could continue, the door opened and Gwen raced in. Gaius discretely shut the spell book.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" Gwen looked near tears.

"He's _what?"_ Merlin jumped up and ran out of the room, ignoring Gaius calling behind him. He dashed down the stairs and into the courtyard where Lancelot was saddling a horse.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said before he had fully reached his friend's side.

Lancelot looked shocked. "No, you're not."

"Just try and stop me," Merlin practically growled.

"Merlin, you're not a soldier."

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go." Merlin turned to lead the way out of the city.

Lancelot sighed, rode up beside him, then pulled Merlin onto the saddle behind him. "We don't have time for you to walk."

They rode into the forest, following the knights' trail until they found a clearing. Men littered the ground. Everything was deathly silent.

"Arthur." Merlin down from the horse. He looked through the men, trying not to feel guilty at leaving them there, and found Arthur. Mala lay beside him, so he was still alive. Still, Merlin crouched beside him, feeling for a pulse. It was strong.

"Well?" Lancelot hovered over his shoulder.

"He'll live."

Somewhere nearby, the griffin hissed.

Lancelot climbed back into the saddle and lowered his visor. He raised his lance and steered the horse away from the sound to give him space to charge.

"Okay, Merlin," Tinnig whispered from Merlin's shoulder. "It's now or never.

Merlin nodded, shook out his hands, and gestured to Lancelot's lance.

The griffin swooped down.

Lancelot reared his horse.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin whispered.

Nothing happened. Lancelot began his charge.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin said a little louder. Tinnig's claws dug into his shoulders.

Again, nothing happened. Lancelot raced past Merlin, Amaryllis flying behind him.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" It almost worked that time, Merlin could feel it.

The griffin shrieked and charged.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!"

The lance lit with blue flames. It pierced the griffin's chest. The beast screamed and collapsed. Lancelot raced past it, the blue glow around his lance dying out.

"Yes!" Merlin cried. He felt exhausted.

Tinnig nipped at his cheek in glee. "Good job Merlin. I knew you could do it!"

Lancelot turned to ride back towards them.

Down on the ground, Arthur began to stir.

Merlin made a quick decision and left, running back to the citadel. As he left, he could hear Arthur praising Lancelot.

Back in Camelot proper, Merlin raced into Gaius' chambers. The old physician was waiting for him, and jumped to his feet when Merlin entered.

"You did it?"

Merlin grinned. "I did it."

Gaius laughed. "Thank God!" He surged forward to hug Merlin.

* * *

Merlin really should have seen this coming. Looking back on it, it wasn't a surprise that Lancelot had found out about his magic. He had been shouting a spell in his company, after all. Tinnig had been most amused by the whole thing.

And of course Lancelot would decide to leave. He had lied to the King, through no fault of his own, and he wouldn't really be able to live in Camelot with that kind of reputation.

So Merlin watched out the window in Gaius' chambers as Lancelot left the city. "Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved."

Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder. "No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

"Beyond that," Tinnig cut in, "he's your friend. You need more of them. You were right, we owed them a debt."

Merlin hummed. "Will he ever return?"

"That I cannot say," Gaius looked out the window.

"He will." Tinnig insisted. "I feel it."

Merlin smiled. "Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin (Tinnig, unsettled, disquised as a pine marten) (prefers smaller animals)  
> Arthur (Mala, Irish Wolfhound)  
> Gwen (Tydor, serval)  
> Lancelot (Amaryllis, golden masked owl)  
> Uther (Navi, eagle owl)  
> Gaius (Cadya, asp)  
> Geoffrey (Unavyre, European badger)


End file.
